Gorillaz : Legend of Sleepy Hollow
by Azukaramegadriver
Summary: 2D stood on the roofy tops. He was with his black eyes a lookin at the world below him. He was gonna give his life away to the ranchy cliffs under the tides. 2D hated his life and everyone else. It was time to end himself.


2D stood on the roofy tops. He was with his black eyes a lookin at the world below him. He was gonna give his life away to the ranchy cliffs under the tides. 2D hated his life and everyone else. It was time to end himself.

But why did 2D wnat to die?! It was all because of Rosemary Petunia Escargot the 3rd, his once lover, now lost by hot air balloon. He will never see her again. Believe me, he won't. That plot point ain't goin nowhereeeeeeeee, suckas.

"TOOTY, STOP!" Nooble screamed as she saw 2D hanging on the edge of tomorrow. She was rolling around at the speed of sound through Sand Francisco trying to find him. She had to stop him before.. it was too late.

"No nooble, I shan't stop, for I must give my life to sea, in hopes that I shall meet my dearest lovre once more." 2D said with a face that would've made at least 14 sea badgers not give a shit. "BUT SHES NOT WORTH LOSING YOUR LIFE OVER. YOU HAVE A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU TOTTY, BELIEVE ME. I HAVE CERTAIN FEELINGS FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH YOUR MY BEST FRIEND AND EVEN THOUGH THAT'D BE KIND OF AWKWARD TO WRITE I'M GOING TO GO ALONG WITH IT ANYWAYS."

"Shut up" said Tooty. "BUT-" said Nooble who was then interrupted by 2D once more. "You're speaking in all-caps, you might want to tone your inflection down a little bit, it makes the readers a bit too nautious for them to read." "Oh." said Nooble. Nooble then decided her love with Toodle was too much to bear so she jumped off the cliff.

"OH NOOOOOOOOkay." said 2D. Nooble feeeellllll into the ocean. Kersplut. No one cried at the funeral. The newspapers all reported her as committing sudoku. Tattoo, Murduc's butler, then sang the national anthem at her funeral and everyone cried except Russle. He saw this coming from a mile away.

Russle new what was up with Nooble. She was diseased.

Russle then had a private talk with 2D. "Tooty I need to talk to you." said Russel to Tooty.

"What is it" said Toot. "Nooble died not on her own accord of loving you but because she was possessed by the spirit of the cyborg Nooble." "OMG" said Too in a shuddering voice that sounded like a door opening and shutting really quickly, creakiness and all. "what do we do to get rid of cyb" "SSSSSSHHHHHH don't talk so loudly 2oody we gotta go check out Murduc and see what's up"

So then they walked through the woods and shot down an eight-point deer with a bb gun. Many meals were had.

Meanwhie Murdoc Nicholas was sitting at his desk. He was writing the new script to the Tony Hawk Pro Skater: The Movie. Activision and Neversoft were quick to sign a deal where a rock star would write the script to a movie like that. They're pretty desperate.

"I do say this movie is gonna be the best movie ever writt", said Murduc glistening his teeth with a toothbrush while holding the mighty pen in his other hand. "This is gonna be MARVELOUS !" So then Murduc finished the script and started to get ready to put it in the envelope to send it to Neversoft / Activision HQ, but then...

"MURDUC STOP IMMEDIATELY" said Rusl immediately as he immediately stepped through the door and immediately destroyed it as he was immediately barging through his immediate house. (authors note: what does 'immediate' mean?) "what seems to be the problem, Rassy?" said Murduc. What a nice fellow. Murduc was also such a great philanthropist of a person.

"Murdick we need your Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4 The Movie script." said Toot deseperately. Murduc frowned. "BUT WHY DO YOU NEED THAT IMMA MAKE BIG BUCKS ON THIS". said Murduc. He was gonna take the money and give it to charity.. and the Latterday Saints. "Because we can use it to excercise the spirit of Cyborg Nooble from Noobles dead corpse." said Ronald. Murduc screamed with a peircing howl louder than whatever, and then they went on their way.

Down in the cliffside lay Noobles body, still fresh with flesh wounds and other unfortunate implications of things. She was screaming random stuff, though, like "LALALA IM THE SPIRIT OF CYBORG NOOBLE AND I'VE COME TO TAKE WHAT YOU ALL LOVE DEARLY". Yeah, it was waking up the locals.

"ALRIGHT" said Rusnell, taking the script. "we gotta feed it to her so we can excercise the demons" "But wouldn't that just make them slimmer? Excercising only improves the body!" said Tooty. "Actually it'll do both. It'll cast away the demon that is robot Noob and bring Noobles reanimated corpse into great fitness!" said Murduck.

Now it was do or die time. Bushnell took the hammer and then hit Nooble in the face. It made her mouth open and Tooby took the papers and shoved it down Goosebull's throat. Murder watched in shock and awe of the situation.

Cyborg Nooble flew her spirits into the wayward skies and exploded. Nooble's body then laid there and started to convulse. Her pecs and abs and biceps were growing exponentially. Then they realized they fed her too much story. They had to kill it before it grew too big. She was becoming a monster.

"I AM A MONSTER NOW TIME TO DIE EVERYONE" said Nooble. She was mad. She just came out of heaven for this. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" said Murudc and Tooty simultaneously. It was then they realized they were OTP all along since they finished each other's sentences. Russl then took the antlers of the deer they killed earlier in the day and boomeranged Noobl in the face. She ded.

Russl then went home and made an album and became a massive success. 2B and Duck got married and had 5 kids from M-preggers. Noobl went back to heaven and Cyborg Nooble went to hell. Del did a jig, and Tattoo ate a chicken parmesan sandwich at Burger King.

The end.


End file.
